An imager, for example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imager, includes a focal plane array of pixels; each cell includes a photo-conversion device, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for producing a photo-generated charge in a doped region of the substrate. A readout circuit is provided for each pixel and includes at least a source follower transistor and a row select transistor for coupling the source follower transistor to a column output line. The pixel also typically has a floating diffusion node, connected to the gate of the source follower transistor. Charge generated by the photo-conversion device is sent to the floating diffusion node. The imager may also include a transistor for transferring charge from the photo-conversion device to the floating diffusion node and another transistor for resetting the floating diffusion node to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a CMOS imager device 208 having a pixel array 200 with each pixel being constructed as described above. Pixel array 200 comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 200 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line, and the pixels of each column are selectively output by respective column select lines. A plurality of row and column lines are provided for the entire array 200. The row lines are selectively activated in sequence by the row driver 210 in response to row address decoder 220 and the column select lines are selectively activated in sequence for each row activated by the column driver 260 in response to column address decoder 270. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 208 is operated by the control circuit 250, which controls address decoders 220, 270 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 210, 260, which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines. The pixel output signals typically include a pixel reset signal, Vrst, taken off the floating diffusion node when it is reset and a pixel image signal, Vsig, which is taken off the floating diffusion node after charges generated by an image are transferred to it. The Vrst and Vsig signals are read by a sample and hold circuit 265 and are subtracted by a differential amplifier 267 that produces a signal Vrst−Vsig for each pixel, which represents the amount of light impinging on the pixels. This difference signal is digitized by an analog to digital converter 275. The digitized pixel signals are then fed to an image processor 280 to form a digital image. The digitizing and image processing can be performed on or off the chip containing the pixel array.
Image sensors, such as an image sensor employing the conventional pixels described above, as well as sensors employing other pixel architectures, have a characteristic light dynamic range. Light dynamic range refers to the range of incident light that can be accommodated by an image sensor in a single frame of pixel data. It is desirable to have an image sensor with a high light dynamic range to image scenes that generate high light dynamic range incident signals, such as indoor rooms with windows to the outside, outdoor scenes with mixed shadows and bright sunshine, night-time scenes combining artificial lighting and shadows, and many others.
Image sensors also have a characteristic electrical dynamic range, commonly defined as the ratio of its largest non-saturating signal to the standard deviation of the noise under dark conditions. The electrical dynamic range is limited on an upper end by the charge saturation level of the sensor and on a lower end by noise imposed limitations and/or quantization limits of the analog to digital converter used to produce the digital image. When the light dynamic range of an image sensor is too small to accommodate the variations in light intensities of the imaged scene, e.g., by having a low light saturation level, the full range of the image scene is not reproduced. The illumination-voltage profile of the conventional pixel is typically linear, as shown in FIG. 2, which illustrates an illumination v. output voltage graph of a prior art pixel. A pixel's maximum voltage Vout-max may be reached at a relatively low level of illumination Imax-1 which causes the pixel to be easily saturated, thus limiting the dynamic range of the pixel.
When the incident light captured and converted into a charge by the photosensor during an integration period is greater than the capacity of the photosensor, excess charge may overflow and be transferred to adjacent pixels. This undesirable phenomenon is known as blooming, or charge cross talk, and results in a bright spot in the output image. Furthermore, the output of each cell in an array of image pixels may vary even under uniform illumination due to inherent variations in the physical makeup of each pixel, such as slight differences in threshold voltages of transistors. These differences cause additional defects in the output image referred to as fixed pattern noise.
Imager pixels, including CMOS imager pixels, typically have low signal-to-noise ratios and narrow dynamic range because of their inability to fully collect, transfer, and store the full extent of electric charge generated by the photosensitive area of the photo-conversion device. Since the amplitude of the electrical signals generated by any given pixel in a CMOS imager is very small, it is especially important for the signal-to-noise ratio and dynamic range of the pixel to be as high as possible. Generally speaking, these desired features are not attainable without additional devices that increase the size of the pixel. Therefore, there is a need for an improved pixel for use in an imager that provides high signal to noise ratio and high dynamic range while maintaining a small pixel size.